Burning Rapture
by losttear
Summary: Makoto is accidentally brought to ’Hell’ the army of sinners who hope to take over humanity. There she meets an old friend, who has become the general of demons and has no intentions of helping. Beautiful love story. Makoto&Nephrite.
1. Ghost Train, Ghost Town

**Burning Rapture.**

_Makoto is accidentally bought to 'Hell' - the army of sinners who hope to take over humanity. There she meets an old friend, who has become the general of demons and has no intentions of helping. Makoto&Nephrite._

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon or any of it's characters, this goes for all the chapters of 'Burning Rapture'

Warning: This fan fiction has some mild language, violence and sex in the chapters to come.

**Chapter 1 - Ghost train, ghost town.**

"You wont forget me, will you?" A young girl smiled at her companion. "Promise you wont forget."

"I promise." the boy smiled at his friend.

"We'll meet again, you know? I know we will." the girl tried to hide the sadness in her voice.

"I hope so." he waved, as the car drove further and further away. "You'll always be in my heart…Makoto-chan"

"Being single at 22 is not a crime" Makoto reassured her own reflection in the cubicle-mirror. The fact that she finally got a promotion, no matter how small put her in a good mood, but then again how happy can you possibly be when you are a secretary for someone else's secretary's secretary?

Bad job. Bad pay. And no close friends after bringing peace on Earth.

"Killing demons was much more fun" Makoto played with her hair, not bothering to do any work "4 bucks an hour, 12 hours a day, 6 days a week. Does it get better than that?" She sighed. It was one thing being able to afford food and shelter, but the only thing Makoto really cared about was her Martial Arts. Drowned deep in debt, the only thing she was afraid of was not being able to afford her classes.

Bag over the shoulder at 11pm and heading off to the nearest train station to catch the last train home. The rain and the endless wind didn't help. Joyless and moneyless and friendless and boyfriendless, the list could go on and on forever. Lets face it, after the official world peace, Makoto's not a happy bunny.

"11:15pm" Makoto slid her finger down the train timetable and gazed over at the blurry distance of the pouring rain. A bright red light shone into her eyes, as a strange black and red train appeared out of nowhere. "Right on…time?" Makoto stared at is blankly as the doors slid open. _'Spooky' _she thought to herself and hesitated to get on _'but I guess it's the last one, so unless I want to walk home…' _and without a second thought, Makoto hopped on board and with the doors shut tight behind her, she was on her way …home?

The train was empty, as she expected it to be. It was nearing midnight and they seemed to go round in circles, not stopping once. The rain wouldn't allow her to see what was going on outside her window and a part of her didn't really ache to find out.

Makoto obviously didn't want to call it fear. No, never 'fear', but mere wonder of the situation. Her eyes begun to shift from the window and the wristwatch on her hand. 5 more minutes and it's midnight. Now she was getting a little bit freaked out.

"Ok" she took a deep breath "If I make it out of this, I promise, I'll quit my job, find a boyfriend and be happy." her eyes were trembling with incoming tears and her teeth dug deeper and deeper into her bottom lip.

Countdown to midnight…5...4...3...she closed her eyes shut, wiping a tear…2...1...

The doors slid open, pouring out heavy clouds of steam. Makoto's eyes opened, slowly and her fists clenched tight, ready to defend herself.

The rain had stopped, but it was colder than she remembered it to be.

"Strange." Makoto found the strength to get up and walk towards the doors. She looked around. This was definitely not her stop, but she was just glad to get out of the spooky train. The streets were empty and train remained motionless, as she left it.

"Where the hell am I?" Makoto looked around at the army-coloured vans and the abandoned houses. It all seamed like a really bad dream. Walking further and further into the emptiness, her fear begun to let go, as there wasn't anything to be scared of.

"This is one twisted dream" she thought to herself "C'mon Mako! Wake up!" she pinched her arm, hard, but it was no use.

Suddenly, her ears twitched as she heard voices coming closer and closer. Male voices. As far as she was concerned, a couple of guys were a piece of cake to take down, but the huge lump in her throat thought otherwise.

"So we get the weapons from the east end and get out?"

"Those are the orders."

"Screw orders, this place gives me the creeps."

"Mind your mouth, wise-guy, this is the general's quarters, don't want him hearing your opinions."

Makoto gulped, tiptoeing behind one of the trucks.

"Did you hear something?"

"No. I didn't. Stop being such a baby, for the love of hell!"

Makoto raised an eyebrow _'hell?'_

"I heard it again!"

"What! What did you hear! There's no one around!"

Makoto held her breath and backed away a little, but accidentally stepped on a broken bottle. It crashed into a million pieces, making Makoto believe it was her end.

"SHH! Be quiet!"

One of the men gripped the gun, hidden under his jacket.

"Over there" he whispered, nodding towards the truck, where Makoto was hiding. He got closer and slowly and carefully looked behind the van…

BANG!

Makoto's fist came flying at his head, as she jumped over his back and run towards the second guy, tackling him, before he could grab hold of his weapon. If there was anything, Makoto's sensei taught her, it was to fight 'til the very end.

"Grab that bitch before she gets away!" the guy screamed out, still holding on to his head, which was bleeding wildly.

Makoto run with all her might through, what looked like a ghost town from the old western movies. With the two guys close behind.

"Shoot her!"

"We don't have permission!"

"Has anyone around here EVER told you not to kill!"

"Good point" he smirked, speeding up and firing random shots at the enemy.

Realising the danger, Makoto turned, sharply and continued to run down a different street, only to realise that she was cornered.

"Shit!" she cursed under her breath, clenching her fists tight.

"Here's the end of the road for you, missy." the gun was staring Makoto in the head.

"Wait…maybe we don't have to kill her" the taller of the two suggested "She's a cutie."

"What are you talking about? We'll get killed for sure."

"Not necessarily. She's a good fighter and runner. The general will like to keep her for the army and we can keep her for…ourselves." he smirked, grabbing her chin and then slowly making his way down to her chest.

"Excuse me?" a cold voice was heard behind them and everything seemed to freeze "Am I…interrupting?"

The guys turned around "General…sir…we just, we-"

"Makoto?" the man interrupted. The bright red light hid his face, but eventually Makoto was able to make out his features.

"Nephrite?" she almost whispered.

"Long time no see" he smiled, as she run over to hug him.

_I have a lot to deal with at the moment, but I found some time to write this Makoto and Nephrite fic. I think they go together so well anyway…I hope you like this story R&R please!_


	2. Imprisoned

**Burning Rapture.**

**Chapter 2 - Imprisoned.**

In the previous chapter:

"_Makoto?" the man interrupted. The bright red light hid his face, but eventually Makoto was able to make out his features. _

"_Nephrite?" she almost whispered._

"_Long time no see" he smiled, as she run over to hug him._

Makoto remembered the last time she saw his face, the last time she hugged him, the last time they were together. The excitement inside her, erased all the pain in her legs, after being chased and made her forget what just happened. She run towards him and couldn't wait to be close to him once again. He was her best friend.

But suddenly, Nephrite caught her arm and twisted it, making her fall to the ground with a thud.

She screamed out in pain and failed to understand the reason behind his actions.

"Nephrite…it's me, Mako-"

"Dismissed." his cold voice ordered and the two men, who stood in front of him, confused at what just happened, saluted their general and fled the scene as fast as their legs could carry them.

Realising that he was still clenching Makoto's hand, Nephrite used it to throw her to the ground. Her whole body was aching, but not with pain or anger, but with disappointment.

"Don't you…" Makoto's voice was as weak as her body "Don't you remember me?"

"You'll be staying with me, until we figure out what to do with you." He said coldly, completely ignoring her question.

"What happened to you Nephrite?" the anger in her voice begun to rise, as she found the strength to lift herself up "You were my best friend!" she shouted, ignoring the fact that she didn't even have enough energy to stand, let alone scream.

"You mean nothing to me!" he growled, slapping her across the face, which made her lose consciousness and she fell to the ground. While she lay there in a coma-state, her mind travelled, thinking of all sorts of things that happened to her over the past 8 years - becoming Sailor Jupiter, battling demons, saying 'goodbye' to her best friend, who didn't seem to care for her existence.

Slowly, Makoto's eyes begun to open.

"Where am I?" she looked around, to find herself lying on a tiny bed in a tiny, dark room. Nephrite was standing by the window, watching the raindrops hit the grey window, which seemed to be the only source of light.

Realising that his guest was awake, Nephrite turned around to face her, moving closer and closer, until his ankles were staring her in the face. Makoto lay helplessly on the bed, looking up at what her brain called 'the enemy,' but her heart called 'a friend.'

Nephrite kneeled down and his dark eyes met hers. Slowly and almost unexpectedly, his hard moved forward and stroked her thigh, causing her to back away. The fear in her eyes made Nephrite smirk.

"If you think I want you in that way, you are by far mistaken." he turned around and went to sit on the chair, beside the old fireplace, which looked like it hadn't bit used for centuries.

"Than what do you want from me?" Makoto questioned angrily.

"I watched you." he begun, not looking at her "I watched the way you move, the way you fight, the way you desire to survive. You could be useful to us."

"To whom?" she asked, trying to get some attention "Where am I?"

"You, my dear old friend, are in 'Hell'" Makoto's eyes widened and her jaw dropped open.

"'Hell?'" she repeated, hinting at the need of more information.

"The headquarters of illegal activities throughout the world. We monitor the events, which prepare us for the 'great end' - the war between angels and demons. We are an army, gathering weapons to destroy the sinners, like ourselves."

"You want to destroy people who sinned? But that's everyone!"

Nephrite smirked "Exactly right, princess. Everyone."

"And you just expect me to fight alongside an army, who desire to destroy the things I love, the people I care for? I will not be a part of it, I'd rather die!" she stated, finding the strength inside her once again.

"No one can leave 'Hell', so you have no choice." Nephrite got up and begun to walk towards the door.

"You're wrong." Makoto stated, her comment made him stop for a moment "There is always a choice." she stared blankly at the door, as he walked out, locking the it behind him.

_Ok, so this chapter was a little bit shorter than the previous one, but I just had to end it there. The next chapter's on it's way, but I need some inspiration! Please review and tell me what you think. Ideas and suggestions are always welcome! _

_Have a nice day!_


	3. Uniform and other weird things

**Burning Rapture.**

**Chapter 3 - Uniform and other strange things.**

In the previous chapter:

"_And you just expect me to fight alongside an army, who desire to destroy the things I love, the people I care for? I will not be a part of it, I'd rather die!" she stated, finding the strength inside her once again._

"_No one can leave 'Hell', so you have no choice." Nephrite got up and begun to walk towards the door._

"_You're wrong." Makoto stated, her comment made him stop for a moment "There is always a choice." she stared blankly at the door, as he walked out, locking it behind him._

_-+-+-+-+-_

Nephrite returned after about an hour, holding in his hand a tiny grey bag.

"Here" he threw it at the brown-haired girl, who lay, deep in thought on his bed and hadn't even realised that he came in. "You need your strength for tomorrow." he stated, avoiding any eye contact with his old friend.

"And what, may I ask, is tomorrow?" she said sarcastically, taking a peep inside the bag "Food?" she looked up at him for a moment "You trying to poison me?"

"Don't be stupid. If I wanted to kill, I would have done it the fun way." he smirked to himself "And tomorrow is your…'audition' in front of the 'Judge'"

Makoto stared blankly, taking a bite out of a messy cheese and ham sandwich "Do I even want to know who the 'Judge' is?" she asked playfully, but got no reply.

They sat in silence until it got dark and the moon revealed itself from behind the clouds. Without a word of warning, Nephrite begun to undress, which put Makoto in a total state of shock, but thankfully he only took his shirt off.

'_He's grown up' _she thought to herself, blushing slightly at the sight of his upper body. Makoto only remembered him, as he was at the age of 10 and at that moment she wanted nothing more than to turn back time and be with her best friend again.

"Go to sleep." he ordered, lying down on the floor, using his shirt as a pillow.

"So you do care about me" Makoto smiled, her eyes shining, which caused Nephrite to turn towards her.

"What makes you think such a ridiculous thing?" he asked blankly, giving her the coldest look.

"Well, you're willing to sacrifice your own comfort for my sake" she nodded towards the bed.

"I never use the bed" he turned away from her once again "It's self training to sleep in the worst circumstances." and no more was said.

Makoto was disappointed by his answer and couldn't get to sleep for what seemed like hours and when she finally begun to drift off, this weird prickling pain came digging into her heart. It was getting light outside when Makoto fell asleep.

She was awoken hours later by the mention of her name and opening her eyes came face to face with Nephrite.

"Get ready" he ordered throwing her something which horribly enough resembled an army uniform.

"Have anything smaller and more…feminine?" Makoto's face arose from a uniform the size of a tent.

Nephrite laughed "You'll have to make do with this." It was obvious he wanted to annoy her and she would have none of it. When Nephrite went to get breakfast, she found an old sawing kit in one of the dusty drawers and by the time she finished, her old, baggy uniform was unrecognizable.

As Nephrite walked in the room, he almost dropped the bag of breakfast from his hands. Makoto was waiting for him by the door. Her uniform now fitted quite nicely and was even a little tight in some areas, which made Nephrite blush. Her gloves were lined with sugar-pink lining, which she ripped off her original cloths, as were the pants and the shirt. The belt was the beautiful centre of the masterpiece before him, which caused the material of her top to be pulled towards it tightly, perfectly accenting her boobs.

"Let's-a-go!" Makoto winked and walked past the shell-shocked Nephrite who seemed to have lost control of his body completely.

'_Snap out of it!' _He told himself and shaking his head, followed Makoto to the stairs.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked her after about 5 minutes walk, as he realised that he was still holding the bag of food in his hands.

"Nope. Had some leftovers from yesterday." she smiled, but once again Nephrite turned away, not wanting anything to do with her. But Makoto had enough.

"You know what?" she stopped, making him stop too "If you want me to cooperate even a tiny bit, which by the way I'm not at all happy about, then you can at least be nice!"

"I don't care for your attitude." he begun to walk once again, but slowly, hinting that she should follow, him, but she didn't.

"That's all I hear from you - 'I don't care', well you should care! Or at least you could try, seeing as you brought me to this 'Hell' in the first place!" she yelled, forgetting about the fact that she was almost powerless here.

At that comment Nephrite stopped dead in his tracks and clenched his fists, grabbing her full attention "I didn't bring you here, princess." he turned around "Everyone who comes here, DESERVES to be here! So don't give me any of your 'Mrs Nice' crap! You are a sinner, just like the rest of us, who deserves to die in 'Hell'!" he screamed, his eyes burning with anger and stormed off, leaving Makoto speechless.

_Ok, so I guess this chapter shows Nephrite's evil side and kind of hint at the reason of his constant anger. R&R please. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the other one'll be here before you can say "Great fiction!" (smiles)_


	4. River Pure

**Burning Rapture.**

**Chapter 4 - River pure.**

_Thank you _**JPandS **_who is the first to review! (bows) On with the show!_

In the previous chapter:

"_I didn't bring you here, princess." he turned around "Everyone who comes here, DESERVES to be here! So don't give me any of your 'Mrs Nice' crap! You are a sinner, just like the rest of us, who deserves to die in 'Hell'!" he screamed, his eyes burning with anger and stormed off, leaving Makoto speechless._

_-+-+-+-+-_

The wind was now her only companion, as she stood in the middle of nowhere, watching Nephrite walk away. She knew she shouldn't follow him, but what else was there to do. This world was like a maze of darkness and mist and emptiness.

Makoto thought about what Nephrite just told her. "Do I really deserve to be in hell?" she asked herself aloud and crossing her arms over her chest, she carried on walking.

The only rational thing to do, if you considered any of this madness 'rational', was to walk straight on without turning.

'_I'm walking towards the very core of 'Hell'" _this sudden realisation made her slow down, but maybe Nephrite was right, maybe she really didn't have any choice.

Soon the street got wider and wider until Makoto was walking through a field of dead flowers and burnt up grass.

"Help save the world and this is what I get?" Makoto mumbled angrily under her breath, hugging herself tightly to keep warm. No matter how stylish her new uniform looked, it didn't protect her from the cold winds and the occasional rain. "How much further?"

Like an answer to her question, Makoto caught a glimpse of Nephrite, sitting by the river, which unlike everything else in this place, seemed pure, clean and untouched. She didn't want to say anything and so walked over rather slowly, trying not to disturb him.

After a couple of minutes, she assured herself that it was OK to sit down and so she carefully settled next to him. "I upset you?" she asked, trying not to sound sarcastic in any way.

He chose not to answer, but simply gazed at his hypnotic reflection in the river and the reflection of his beautiful blue eyes was soon joined by the reflection of her green ones.

"It's OK that you hate me." she said, finally breaking the silence, which made him glance at her in the corner of his eye. "We haven't been that close or even seen each other for, what is it - 12 years?" she counted "I'm a fool to think that you still feel something for me - that you think of me as your best friend, like you used to."

Nephrite's eyelids lowered, covering half of his eyes, giving the impression that he was thinking about something or maybe ever recalling the past. "You know, Makoto" he begun. She was so happy to hear him use her name, it even made his voice sound less cold and more sweet and gentle "Some people take their lives for granted. They don't even bring themselves to wonder about what lies beyond reality, they just waste their lives, making bad decisions and then regret it for eternity. If I had one more chance, the chance that someone else just throws away without thinking, I'd be a different person." he clenched his fist and closed his eyes completely, burying his head in his hands. This nearly made Makoto cry. She never would have thought of him to be so…human…with real feelings and real dreams.

'_I guess there really is the Nephrite I used to know, sealed in this monster, that is the general of demons' _she thought to herself _'there is still hope left.'_

They sat there, next to each other for hours, staring at clear waters of the river, forgetting all.

"We have to go" Nephrite got up, breaking the only deadly silence "The 'Judge' will not be happy with us ifwe are late. Prepare youself, princess. It's kill or be killed."

-+-+-+-+-

_Ok, so it's alittle short, but at least I update offten, which is sooooooooooooooooooooo not like me. hehe R&R please._


	5. Makoto's Survival

-1**Burning Rapture.**

**Chapter 5 - Makoto's survival.**

**Stargazer: **I know my stories are a little confusing, what don't you understand, maybe I can improve?

**Lady-dragon guardian: **Thanks for reviewing I'm glad you like my story. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

In the previous chapter:

"_We have to go" Nephrite got up, breaking the deadly silence "The 'Judge' will not be happy with us if we are late. Prepare yourself, princess. It's kill or be killed."_

The further Makoto and Nephrite travelled, the more people they met on the way, each either bowing or saluting Nephrite.

"Where are we?" Makoto moved closer to her old friend, as a poorly dressed, drunk man approached her from the side, trying to touch her breasts, but was soon kicked in the stomach by Nephrite. This gesture came as a surprise to Makoto, but soon Nephrite's cold glare made her realise that he wasn't defending her out of any good reason other than his own benefit.

"We are reaching the west end."

"Of course" Makoto remembered the conversation between the two guys she first met here. They said that the east end gave them the creeps. Personally Makoto didn't seem too peachy about the west end either. All around her she saw either madness, greed, anger or tears, which were mainly coming from the women who were abused by whom Makoto assumed to be their husbands. But she was soon being proven otherwise.

"I am in no mood for jokes" a cold, croaky voice was heard from a shadowed centre back of a massive arena, where Makoto now stood.

"I assure you, your highness, this is no joke. She has proven to be quite strong and-"

"She's a woman!" the voice interrupted "The lowest of creatures, who don't even deserve the honour of 'Hell'!"

Makoto's mouth opened, her fists clenched and the vein on her forehead was popping. "Now wait just a bloody minute!" she yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. Her sudden statement was followed by gasps and silent chatter from all around the arena.

"Silence!" the voice roared and Nephrite in turn, growled at Makoto, warning her to shut her big mouth before she gets herself into trouble.

"How is it that women are considered lower than met in every single part of the universe!" she yelled so loud that a tear escaped her eye and the veins in her neck were definitely visible. She knew that more often than not men got better jobs with better pay than women. Men could do anything they wanted, while women did the cooking and cleaning and had no say at all. "Women provide for you and I bet even 'Hell' would fall apart without women!"

At this the voice begun to chuckle, which then turned into a roar of laughter. "I'd kill you in a second if you weren't so amusing." after another moment of silence the voice spoke once again "Very well, woman. You may prove yourself to me by completing one task I set for you. The task will be simple, seeing as you are a woman and I'm in a good mood." he yawned "Defeat the great Fire beast!" he snapped his fingers and the ground shook, opening up right by Makoto's feet and revealing a fiery demon. He looked like the devil himself, with get-black horns the size of Makoto's arm and big, bulging, bloodshot eyes, which possessed no mercy. His mighty back was blocking half the arena, his 6 arms and 4 legs were equipped with claws, chains, spears, swords and daggers and to top it all off, a mile-long, whip-like tail, swirled like a deadly snake around his back ((A/N: I tried to describe hi as best as I could. Stargazer's advise. Hope it's ok)) Makoto gulped. If her Martial Arts teacher saw her now, would he tell her to fight for her life or run away screaming?

"You highness…" Nephrite begun, himself realising the unfairness of this battle, but was cut off.

"Step aside, Nephrite!" the command was clear and Nephrite had no choice but to exit the scene with a strange feeling being born in his heart.

"Begin!"

The monster roared. His roar alone could knock out a whole army, what was Makoto to do? Even with the Sailor Scouts, she never fought anything like this monster, it was easier to just let him step on her and get it all over with. At that thought a trail of memories run through Makoto's head.

_Flashback 1:_

_Makoto stood there watching a huge demon attack the Sailor Scouts, who were trying to help her. She was so confused. What was going on? At that moment, Makoto felt that it would be so lovely to end her life and not watch anyone get hurt ever again, but then suddenly her eyes widened, as the demon was preparing to attack her new and only friends. Makoto felt anger, anger that she never experienced before and her fists clenched tight, she tackled the demon, screaming at the top of her voice, picking him up above her head._

"_You will not hurt my friends!" she yelled, feeling great power arise within her. A green light formed in the middle of her forehead._

"_She is Sailor Jupiter!"_

_End flashback 1._

_Flashback 2:_

_The long blue-haired man stood in front of her, smiling evilly. The other sailor scouts lying helplessly on the ground. He dared to hurt her friends. Sudden anger and yet another ray of power surrounded her. She didn't care any more. Revenge took complete control of her body. Screaming and running to wards the enemy, like countless times before, Makoto fought with all her might until she was thrown aside and crashed into a phone box. But she tried to help her friends. That was all that mattered._

_End flashback 2._

"Fight 'til the end" she sighed and rolled up her sleeves. She needed to think of a plan and fast. Clearly, the creature didn't plan on waiting around for her brain to figure something out, so with another mighty roar, he threw his fists up in the air and then brought them back down at where Makoto was standing with such force that the whole arena shook. Makoto, however managed to get out of the way in time, but that attack was followed closely by his whip-like tail, crashing through the ground and sending her flying backwards into a wall at the back of the arena. Opening her eyes slowly, Makoto sensed another attack, as she dodged a dagger, which was aimed at her heart. Her legs were weak, her back ached and she was sure that her left arm was broken, but she fought pain, like always, telling herself to run away until she could figure out a plan.

"Running wont help you now, woman!" the voice screamed, amused at how fast she run to save herself. Suddenly she remembered what Nephrite had said the day before.

'I watched the way you move, the way you fight, the way you **desire to survive**.' Makoto blinked and stared back into the creatures burning eyes. Was it true? She never thought of herself to be the type to value her life so much. What did she have to live for? A boring job? A crappy apartment? No friends? But it was true, for as long as she could remember she was fighting for her life and the lives of those around her. The lives of her friends.

"My friends" she whispered, grabbing the 'Judge's' attention. Meanwhile the monster was getting ready for his final attack. "Usagi, Ami, Rei, Minako. I had so many friends, so many reasons to live for. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Chibiusa, Mamoru…Nephrite" A roll of thunder was heard above the arena and everyone looked up. Bolts of lightning were dancing around them and then as if for some special reason the storm paused, just for a second and then Makoto lifter her head and the storm showed itself once again in her eyes.

The thunder clouds moved quickly and roared above their heads. The sudden word "survive" was heard, as if whispered by the Gods and Makoto lifted her arms up, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Thunder Gods!" she called and a powerful, lighter than light ray of white lightning was born from the sky, focusing on it's victim, as it fell and after a thunderous explosion in the middle of the arena, the only thing left of the fire creature was the golden earring, which once circled his nose.

Everyone was silent until a clap was heard from behind, as the judge brought his hands together, followed by the whole audience of people clapping and cheering at their new champion.

"You did well…for a woman." The judge smiled.

Makoto looked around at everyone's faces. They almost looked happy and the one face she would never forget that night was Nephrite's. He obviously tried to hide it, but he was happy she survived. A smile appeared on Makoto's face, but that used up the last drop of her energy and she fell flat on the ground, breathing heavily, as everyone rushed over to help her.

As she woke up, Makoto realised that she was naked, lying under the sheets in Nephrite's home. Her face turned beetroot, as she searched for any sign of him, bringing the sheets closer towards her, as if for protection.

Nephrite opened the door and walked in setting his gaze on Makoto straight away.

"You're awake."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." she didn't know where that sarcasm came from, but for some reason she was angry. "Did you…take off my cloths off?" She looked away, blushing.

Nephrite stared "No, I didn't sink that low…yet." he smiled, playfully. "You had serious injuries, so a nurse from the west end was here to take care of you. She just left about an hour ago."

"Oh" Makoto turned her eyes to the bedside table. It had a crystal vase atop of it, holding a bouquet of beautiful white roses. "So she got me the flowers, huh?"

Nephrite grabbed a stool and sat down beside the bed, making Makoto very aware of her nakedness. He frowned, stroking the petals gently. "Do you think it's possible that **I** got them for you?"

Makoto blinked. "I don't know. Did you?"

Nephrite ignored her question, but instead turned towards her, hypnotising her with his gorgeous blue eyes, until she blushed even more, turning her head slightly. Nephrite smiled, taking a single rose from the bouquet and setting it in Makoto's arms. "You were amazing at the arena tonight." she leaned in closer, teasing her neck with his warm breath "I'm proud of you…Makoto-chan."

_Oh my God! Nephrite is so hot and he and Makoto are such a great couple. I was watching one of my old Sailor Moon videos today and when I saw his eyes… WOW! I could just bite his bottom lip. Yum! Hehe Hope you like my story. Review, please._


End file.
